Core Narrative 3
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #3 TITLE: From the Ashes CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: "Grande Success" LOGLINE: After the death of his father in “The Fall”, Ophyus must take on the role as the leader of The Order. Driven by revenge, he vows revenge on the sins and rebuilds the organization back to its former glory. S'HORT STORY SYNOPSIS' Act 1: The leader of The Order and several other ranking members are killed or gravely injured during the final battle of the Holy War referred to as, “The Fall.” The world is then plunged into darkness as the forces of good have been defeated and the Seven Sins fight to carve up their own territories on Oreka. Ophyus, son of Opus, must take his father’s place as leader of The Order. Once he truly believed the world would be better if there was balance but he is driven blindly by revenge. He vows to find the sin who killed his father and personally execute them. Act 2: Ophyus rebuilds The Order piece by piece and begins his hunt for the sin who killed his father. He hides this rage driven mission behind the fact that they need to defeat the sins to not only bring back balance, but to repossess the artifacts the Seven Virtues entrusted to humans. They hunt down Gluttony, defeat him, and take back one of their artifacts. They are being stalked by the sin Lust, who eventually shows herself and is “captured” by Ophyus and The Order. During her captivity, Ophyus is seduced by Lust, mentally and physically. She begins feeding him riddles about which of the Seven Sins killed his father. Act 3: Lust has a deep hold on Ophyus and she escapes one night to visit her previous lover, the sin Wrath. She offers him The Order if he will take her back but he declines because he does not see The Order as a worthy opponent or challenge. She comes back to Ophyus and is about to tell him that Wrath was his father’s killer when the other high-ranking members of The Order rush in the chamber. They insist she must be killed as they did not want to keep her as a prisoner from the beginning. Lust barely escapes but is later hunted down because of injuries inflicted on her by The Order. Ophyus pleads with her to give him the information he seeks but Lust, feeling betrayed by Ophyus, lets herself be killed by Lisbeth. GENRE: Adventure/Sci-fi/Fantasy PROTAGONIST Ophyus: Ophyus is the leader of The Order. His father Opus was the former leader of The Order before he was killed in the Holy War during the battle referred to as, “The Fall.” Ophyus swears to fulfill his father’s role and bring back balance to the world but his insatiable drive for revenge sometimes blurs his moral vision. ANTAGONIST Gluttony: '''Lives in Gula. They really love and enjoy eating, Gluttony's favorite foods are Selaraton meats (gigantic sharks). '''Lust: '''Resides in Luxuria. She is known in the past to turn humans, Sins, and even Virtues against each other by seducing them. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * Lisbeth: Third in command of The Order. The most powerful of the ranking members and always keep calm with a clear direction. * Kai: Lower level member of The Order. Kai is very misunderstood in the way that he wants to help and be a part of something bigger but doesn’t necessarily have the skills to be of any considerable help to The Order. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS * White Spire: The Orders main keep on Nuetra. The Order has always had a keep on Nuetra before and after the Holy War. * Gula: '''The continent where they hunted down and killed Gluttony. * '''Luxuria: The continent where they tracked down Lust after she escaped from their stronghold. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story introduces The Order prior to, “The Fall”. It also explains how The Order obtain two of the sacred artifacts they will use to fight the Seven Sins. MEDIUM: Comic Book Series WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: There is a balance of story world exploration, action, character development, and drama which can be best expressed through drawing. PLATFORM: Website WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: It is easily accessible and keeps the cost down by not having to print the physical comic book. We could have a limited physical run if the comic proves successful.